Operation Mother's Day
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: The next installment of Killian Jones Misunderstands WWM Holidays, Killian and Henry team up to give Emma the best Mother's Day Storybrooke has ever seen


**A/N Hey guys, it's time for another adventure in the Swan Jones Holiday verse. Killian and Henry team up, to give Emma the best Mother's Day ever. Watch as our boys embark on Operation Mother's Day (The latest installment of the In Which Killian Jones Misunderstands World Without Magic Holidays)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT if I did, I would have cut a deal with Jen for one more season, and Captain Swan would stick around for a whole lot longer**

Killian wandered through town thoughtfully. He had been noticing a small phrase popping up everywhere in the little town. Mother's Day. What was Mother's Day? It sounded important. So when he got home the night before, he wasn't surprised to find Henry waiting for him. He had Eala propped on his hip, and a determined look on his face.

"What's wrong, lad?" He asked, taking his daughter, as she reached for him, a big toothless grin on her face. "You look like you're planning something."

Henry shook his head. "I'm not. You are. Last year, I didn't worry about teaching you Mother's Day, because it was my job, but this year? With Eala, the job has grown. We need to make this, Mom's best Mother's Day ever."

Killian nodded. "I was curious what all of those signs meant that I saw dotting Main Street. I suppose you're going to explain though."

Henry smiled. "Of course, Operation Mom Day. The biggest thing you need to remember. Emma does nothing. The second biggest, you need to make her feel special. You also have to get her a gift. Most people just do flowers, or something cheesy. So anything will be fine."

Killian nodded. "I was thinking it was something like that." He mused. "What do you say, we go shopping lad." He paused, pondering for a minute. "Wait, when is Mother's Day?"

"Tomorrow." Henry told him, biting his lip. He fidgeted. "I may have forgotten you should know about it, and I was really wrapped up in planning for both my moms."

Killian nodded. "I understand, lad. Let's get going, we should still be able to make an extravagant day for your mother." He told the boy, as he reached for the diaper bag, and slid a small beanie onto Eala's head. Eala had other plans, as she held her pacifier, and was poking her father's face, as he held her diaper bag in his hook.

While Killian struggled with it, Henry obtained something for Emma's Mother's Day card, with his phone.

 _~~Operation Mother's Day~~_

They wandered up and down the aisles, the cart quickly filling up, as Killian and Henry gathered the ingredients for Breakfast, lunch and dinner. When that was done, Killian went with Henry to Game of Thornes, and bought a dozen pink roses, and a card with baby footprints on it, that had some cheery little poem about mothers on it. They were about to head home, when they walked past the jewelry store on the way, and Killian caught sight of a small swan shaped pendant in the window, the had a small cygnet beside it.

Sharing a look with his step-son, Killian went inside, and purchased the necklace, which Eala tried to eat when he showed it to her. "No, luv. It's for mummy, not for eating." He told the infant, pulling the chain from her grasp. The baby pouted at her father, and reached for it. He shook his head, as Henry handed her the stuffed rabbit from the diaper bag.

"Here, E. It's your bunny!" Henry said, dancing the rabbit in front of her. Eala clapped her hands, grinning at her brother.

Henry took the infant from Killian, allowing the pirate to take over with the stroller, which was weighed down with so many groceries, that there was no room for its infant inhabitant. Thus why Killian and Henry had been taking turns carrying her, through town.

 _~~Operation Mother's Day~~_

Emma was sitting at her desk, when she saw them. Henry and Killian were walking down the street, with Eala's stroller loaded with bags. The two looked thick as thieves, Eala in Henry's arms. They were talking about something, and Emma would be lying if she said the sight didn't make her feel warm inside. She always knew Henry liked Killian, but the fact that they were out shopping, for what looked like a weeks' worth of groceries, made her glad that she found them both.

She smiled to herself, and leaned back in her chair, as the door opened. "Emma?"

Looking up, she saw her dad come in. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be taking this weekend off?" David asked, hanging his jacket on the hook.

Emma furrowed her brow. "Why would I be doing that?" She asked, glancing back out the window, Killian and Henry had rounded the corner. "It's just a weekend."

David shook his head. "It's your first Mother's Day with Eala, I thought you would be at home with Killian, being spoiled."

Emma shrugged, tapping her pen on the desk. "I guess it never seemed like a big deal. I mean yeah, Henry got me something the last few years, but it's just a Hallmark holiday. Anyway, Killian doesn't even know what Mother's Day is."

David gave her a look. "Are you sure about that? At least do me the favor of taking tomorrow off. Your mom would agree with me. I don't need to get her involved do I?"

Emma sighed. "Fine, I'll take tomorrow off, but today? I'm already here, I'm going to work." She told her father.

David nodded. "Fine, I'm going to take the first patrol. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

 _~~Operation Mother's Day~~_

"I got her to take tomorrow off" David told him over the phone. "She didn't even realize you knew what it was."

Killian chuckled, as he and Henry moved around the kitchen, putting away the groceries. "Aye, well won't she be surprised?" He looked back at Eala, sat in her highchair with some yogurt melts on her tray. "I plan on making this Mother's Day the most memorable one yet."

 _~~Operation Mother's Day~~_

Emma woke that morning, to the smell of bacon, and hot cocoa, and she thought she might have smelled some coffee. She rolled on her back, looking at the ceiling. It was nothing new for Killian to be the first one up, what was new, was the fact that Eala hadn't began squawking for her breakfast yet. She began sitting up, just as the door opened, and Killian walked in, Eala strapped to his chest in a sling, a tray balanced between his hand and hook. The tray itself was laden down with the bacon she smelled earlier, as well as a stack of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. There was a dozen pink roses in a vase on the tray, and a steaming cup of cocoa, which she could already smell the spicy tang of cinnamon wafting out of it.

"Happy Mother's Day, luv!" He declared, a wide grin on his face, eyes twinkling brightly.

Emma sat up, her jaw almost to the bedspread. "Wow. How did…?" She looked at him. "Wow." She repeated. "You did all of this?"

He nodded, and carefully set the tray on the bed beside her. "Indeed I did, though I did have some help." He pointed at Eala, who was fast asleep in the sling. "Though she did fall asleep halfway through frying the bacon. Little lump she is."

Emma chuckled. "You're a dork." She told him, kissing him gently.

He pulled back with mock hurt on his face. "Oi! That's not very nice, luv."

Emma smiled, snagging a piece of bacon. "Oh, it's very nice. Trust me" She told him, taking a bite.

Killian smiled, and stole a piece of bacon from her plate.

"Hey!" Emma objected, as he popped it into his mouth.

He simply shrugged. "Pirate." He explained, as the little one squirmed and started complaining from the sling. He bounced her. "Now, now, luv. Let's not be like that."

"She's probably hungry. Unless you fed her?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head. "She wasn't hungry. At least she wouldn't take her bottle from me." He explained, as he began the process of freeing the baby from the sling, and handing her to her mother.

Emma nodded, brushing her hair back off her shoulder, and allowed Eala to latch, before she continued eating her breakfast. "Thank you for this Killian." She said, giving him a smile. "This breakfast is amazing."

"You earned it." He informed her, kissing her softly, until Eala, frustrated with being crowded while she ate, swatted him away, making her parents both laugh. "And I suppose you earned yours as well, little luv." He rubbed her soft fuzzy head.

 _~~Operation Mother's Day~~_

After breakfast, they went for a walk in the park, with Henry until lunch, which Killian had packed for them, and even invited Regina, so she could spend time with Henry for lunch, because after, they would be going sailing, and the Queen opted out of that part of the trip, much to Killian's relief. He didn't mind Regina, but he really wanted it to be just him, his Swan, Henry, and their daughter, who seemed to have taken to sailing like wind in a sail.

They were out on the ocean, when Killian finally gave Emma her gift, as they watched Henry chase Eala, as she crawled on her blanket spread out on the deck of the Jolly Roger. The little one had started crawling a few weeks back, and now nothing would stop her.

"Emma." He began, and Emma looked back at him. "I got you a little something, for Mother's Day." He told her, offering her the small package.

She smiled at him, as she took it, and opened it, revealing the necklace inside. "It's beautiful." She whispered, as he helped her put it on. It nestled right over her heart, and she turned to kiss Kilian again, only to be interrupted by a tired, frustrated scream from their daughter down by Henry. "It also sounds like nap time."

Killian chuckled. "Aye, that it does." He let Emma go, and watched from the wheel of the Jolly Roger as his wife tended to their youngest, and he knew that he was going to like this particular holiday.

Henry stepped up beside him. "Well, I think it's fair to say, Operation Mother's Day was a complete success." He said to his stepfather.

Killian smiled. "Aye, lad. I would agree." He said softly, as Emma returned.

Emma smiled at him, and he took the sleeping infant from her, as Henry turned to Emma. "Mom, I got you a little something. I hope you like it…" He offered her a small box, inside was a small book, and when she looked closer, Henry shifted. "I know you didn't get to be there, when I was a baby, but I saw that you did one for Eala… I got my other mom's help, and I made you a baby book from my childhood…" Emma felt tears well in her eyes, as she held her son close to her.

"Thanks kid. This means so much to me." She told him.

Henry swiped his own eyes, then held out a card. "I also made this. I thought you would like the picture I chose…"

Emma opened the card, and almost choked laughing. The picture on the front was Killian, on one foot, diaper bag hanging from his hook, Eala in his arms, trying to shove her pacifier in his mouth, as he struggled to place a beanie on her head. What she loved the most, was the text over top of the picture.

" ** _Mr. Mom can do it all, but Moms do it better"_**

She opened the card, and found a picture of herself with her kids, as Eala tangled her fingers into her mother's long hair.

 ** _"Happy Mother's Day to the greatest Mom, who can be a Savior, and still be home in time for dinner"_**

Emma pulled her son closer to her again, and this time she didn't let go, until the teen began pushing at her, to try and get her to back off.

 _~~Operation Mother's Day~~_

Killian began guiding the Jolly back to Storybrooke, as the sun began to sink below the waves. He felt a deep peace inside of him, as he saw his wife looking out at the waves with their daughter, swaying and pointing to the horizon, he didn't know what she was telling Eala, but he knew whatever it was, it was an adventure waiting to happen.

The End

 **Please review (I'll see you next holiday that I can XOXO)**


End file.
